


Who Knew?

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that if you put your lips right there Steve would act like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, sadly, just my mind puppets.  
> As always comments welcome.  
> Enojoy =)

The first thing Steve heard when he opened his front door was Grace's bright laughter floating in from the beach. He'd forgotten that Danny was bringing her over to swim and have dinner. Dropping the shopping in the kitchen he went to lean against the door, watching his partner chase his little girl across the sand. Grace pounded into the shallows, shrieking with delight as Danny caught her and began tickling her.  
"Nononono! Danno! Stop!" She gasped between gales of laughter, small hands trying to bat her father away.  
"Nope, the tickle monster has you now," Danny grinned. "And now I'm gonna..."

He took a deep breath, pressed his lips to her tummy and blew a huge raspberry. Gracie's laughter soared through the still evening air, bringing a smile to Steve's lips. He loved it when she came over, her very presence lifting his spirit, brightening his home. Just like her Daddy.  
"Hey babe, when did you get back?" the blond asked, seeing Steve walk onto the sand. "You better have brought everything on the list because we are starved, aren't we Monkey?" Danny had Grace over his shoulder, tickling the back of her knees as she squirmed.

"Uncle Steve! Help! Danno keeps tickling me. And he blew a raspberry on me too."  
"Danno, that's not very fair. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Steve chided gently, tone teasing. Danny's eyes darkened slightly as a wicked grin slid over his lush mouth.  
"Hey Gracie, think we should get Steve?"  
The SEAL glared at his partner, knowing full well that if the little girl wanted to tickle him, he would take it just to see the smile on her face.  
"Yeah!" She cheered as the blond slid her to the ground. 

She charged at the tall, dark man, small fingers crawling over his shirt, searching for ticklish spots. He chuckled as her tiny, nimble fingers found some. He crouched to give her easier access to his huge frame, chuckles turning into deep, throaty rumbles as she found a few extra sensitive spots.  
"Danno! Blow a raspberry on Uncle Steve's tummy!"

Before the SEAL could protest, Danny launched himself at his partner, pinned him to the sand, wrestled his shirt up and lowered his head. Warm, soft lips pressed into the skin just about Steve's navel and hot air vibrated against the taut skin.  
"Jesus, Danny," he laughed. "You are such a kid."  
The blond head rose briefly, blue eyes twinkling before he dropped back down and did it again. Steve tried to curl up to escape but it was no good. He rolled around, laughing hard, pleading with Grace to save him but she just stood back, giggling.

"S-stop, Danno," he gasped.  
Finally relenting, Danny sat back on his heels, smiling sweetly at his lover.  
"Who knew that superSEAL was super ticklish," he smirked.  
"Hey Gracie, do you think its Danno's turn now?"  
Her resulting cheer was all Steve needed to leap up and start chasing Danny across the beach, laughing and care free.


End file.
